Don't You Think On It
by 1LovesLatin3
Summary: Mrs. Weasley comforts Hermione after a nightmare she has of destroying the Horcrux that brought out all of her insecurities.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. **

**First Harry Potter fic and first fic posted on my account!**

**This is just something that's been on my mind lately. JK Rowling didn't tell us what Hermione saw when killing the Horcrux so I'm going to go off of what I think Hermione's greatest insecurities would be. It may be really stupid and some people won't agree but its what i think.**

**I've always thought of Molly as the eternal mother and always comforting her **

**children (and you and I both know she thinks of Harry and Hermione as her own).**

Don't You Think On It

I woke with a start. My mind was working in overdrive, trying to figure out where I was. I looked around the room and saw the clothes strewn about the floor and the curtains ruffling slightly from the cool breeze coming from the open window of Ginny's room.

_I'm at the Burrow... It was just a dream._

I sat up and placed a shaking hand over my fast-beating heart trying to control my breathing and calm down. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon, whenever I closed my eyes I was _there_. I couldn't get the words and the voices out of my head.

Mum always said that a spot of tea could calm the nerves and put you right to sleep so I turned and placed my feet flat on the cold wooden floor. I stood slowly and made my way out of the room and down the stairs, quietly avoiding the creaky spots in the floor. I stopped short when I saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. _Who else is up?_ I wondered and quietly proceeded into the kitchen past the living room.

Molly Weasley was sitting at the table quietly reading one of her gardening magazines as she waited for her tea to brew. She was probably awake after seeing Mr. Weasley off to work, all Ministry members would have to work crazy hours for awhile to repair the damaged world. She looked up when she heard me enter.

"Hermione dear, what are you doing up so early? It's nearly 4!"

I looked down slightly and pulled on a string on my sleeve, not quite sure how to answer her. She noticed my silence and quickly stood and walked around the table and pulled me into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered into my hair and she led me to the table. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be if I told her about the dream. I looked up at her silently and watched her make me a cup of tea.

Mrs. Weasley had always been like a second mother to me, maybe she would understand my fears.

She sat down next to me and placed the cup in front of me. "Now dear, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded and quietly said, "Yes... it was horrible. The worst part is that it wasn't just a dream, it really happened. Well not _really_, but it did..." I trailed off and looked up at her confused face.

"Start from the beginning, deary. What was it about?"

"It was during the battle. Do you remember how we told you that Ron and I had to go to the Chamber of Secrets to find a basalisk fang to destroy the Horcruxes?" She nodded. "Well... once we had the fangs, I gave Ron the cup so he could kill it, but he said that I should do it. Harry destroyed the diary and he did the necklace so it was my turn. He was right, you know, I needed to do it, but I was afraid. I didn't know why, but I was. It turns out that I had a good reason to be afraid.

"There was something we didn't tell you all, about destroying the Horcruxes, I mean. They would _sense _danger coming to them and they would- I don't really know how to explain it. I guess the part of Voldemort's soul in the object would come out and try to make you stop. It wouldn't really _attack _you per say... what it did was worse." I looked back up at Mrs. Weasley and she patted my shoulder and told me to go on.

"The Horcruxes... they would get into your mind. They would say things to you and point out all your flaws and insecurities. When the piece of him came out, it was a mirror. It was me. It said all kinds of horrible things. It said that I would never be enough, that I was a failure. It said I was an insufferable know-it-all and that no one would ever love me. I was literately a failure at life, no one wanted to be around me... I could hear Ron yelling at me that it wasn't true, that I wasn't a failure, but it was like he was a dream and the mirror was real. Then it changed."

I didn't even realize I was crying until Mrs. Weasley motherly took my face in her hand and wiped my tears with a tissue. She pulled me in for a hug and smoothed my hair. "Now Hermione, you know that you aren't a failure, you are wonderful. You may know a lot of things, but that doesn't make you insufferable or annoying. It makes you, you. I know that Ronnie especially likes that. All summer every year we would hear about Hermione and how she knew everything and saved their hides"

I blushed at that. I wondered how much Ron actually talked about me. I knew Molly Weasley was not ignorant, she saw how our relationship had changed since the battle. We hadn't officially said that we were together, we just were. just like in the Room of Requirement, Ron called me his girlfriend (more like screamed it actually), we hadn't discussed it, but he had just assumed that I was. And I liked it. A lot.

Mrs. Weasley broke me from my thoughts. "That wasn't the end of your dream though, was it?" I shook my head and took a deep breath; this was the painful part of the dream.

"The mirror, it changed. It became Ron. It had his shaggy red hair, his bright blue eyes, his pale freckled skin smattered in dirt, and even the dirty ripped sweater he was wearing. It was all of him. It looked just like him and I thought that Ron had killed the thing and that he was coming to help me up from where I fell. I stood up and tried to hug him, but he stepped out of the way. It hurt. Then he started asking me why I thought I could hug him. What right did I have? The he started yelling at me telling me that I wasn't good enough for him and that he would never love me. I had no clue how he found out. I tried so hard to hide how I felt and now my worst fear were coming t-true- a-a-and then-"

I broke off in a sob. Mrs. Weasley pulled me tightly to her and whispered in my ear, "its alright, it could never be true. Ron loves you, always has." I pulled back sharply and looked at her questioningly. She looked at me lovingly and sighed, "oh, honestly, everyone knew the two of you loved each other except the two of you! Enough of that for now, go on dear, finish what you were saying. i promise you will feel better once you talk about it."

I took a shuddering breath and continued, "Eventually, it wasn't just Ron who was there. Harry and Ginny were there too, and so were my parents. My parents turned away from me and said that I didn't belong with them anymore, I wasn't human and that they would never forgive me for Obliviating them. Then Harry and Ginny looked at me and started saying how I wasn't good enough to be their friend. Ron took their place and yelled at me 'PISS OFF! You filthy little MUDBLOOD!' and that Malfoy was right about me all along." I subconsciously pulled my left sleeve down so the dirty word that would forever scar my arm would no longer be visible as I caught my breath before continuing again.

"Then he stopped yelling and I saw Fred and George and Bill talking to Ron. They asked him why he kept a disgusting thing like me around, he just scratched the back of his neck, and his ears turned pink like when he's embarrassed. Then George said that he knew, Ron was just using me for a good lay. Then they all turned to me and started yelling, Ron calling me an embarrassment and the boys calling me names."

At this point, I trailed off and forgot that Mrs. Weasley was even there until I remembered the next part of my nightmare. I looked up at her, "then you and Mr. Weasley were there. You all said that it didn't matter if I loved Ron, and that even if he did had any kind of fondness for me, it still wouldn't matter because you would never let us be together..." then so softly that it was unintelligible, "b-b-bee-cause it would mess up your pure blood family status."

I looked up at her as the tears cascaded down my face. She looked back at me softly and asked me to repeat the last part. When I did, she grabbed me in a fierce hug. "Hermione Jean Granger, you listen to me. You are already a part of this family. No one cares about your blood status. You _know_ that. This family has never cared about blood and we would be so happy if you were an official part of our family. We love you, dear," she said the last part softly.

"Ronald adores you and the boys already think of you as a little sister. The entire family has been waiting for you two to get together for years, Harry and Ginny included. Ever since that first summer when Ronnie wouldn't top going on and on about the things you said or did and the first summer you were to visit, he was ecstatic. Fred and George were taking bets on how long it would take and who would move first. So, don't you think for a second that they would be disgusted by their little sister.

"As for being an official part of this family, you would only make it better. You are one of the few people in this world that can keep Ronald under control. I see the way he lights up when you walk into a room and how looses his breath when you smile at him. That boy is in love with you. This entire family loves you, we always have, so don't you think on it."

Mrs. Weasley gave me once last squeeze as she looked at the clock behind me. She pulled back, wiped my tears, and lightly pinched my cheek. "Now, would you like some breakfast?" I nodded and stood to help her. I pulled the eggs from the cabinet that had been enchanted to stay cool and heard shuffling from the hallway. I turned to see Ron sleepily making his way into the kitchen.

"'Mione? Whadder you doin' up this early" he said in a yawn, rubbing his eyes like a child. His mother laughed and asked why _he_ was up this early. I smiled at her gratefully.

"I thought I heard something so I came down," he said more awake now as he looked at me, "You alright Mione?"

I smiled at him, then turned to his mother and smiled wider, "Yeah. I'm alright."

**So? thoughts? thanks for reading! i'd love a review. if you have any ideas for another story let me know!**


End file.
